tribute_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Marlo Leach/@comment-25341199-20151110143224
Train Rides (District 4) Dialogue Note to self: Add more to this. As of now, this is just the dialogue between Floyd and Marlo. Describe the train, its appearance, speed, atmosphere and describe Marlo's and Floyd's reactions to each other's questions, as well as their appearance and facial expressions. “Um. . . Marlo?” “Yes, Floyd?” “I was thinking about what you said earlier. . . about your morals. And I have to say, I am quite confused as of something you said.” “And what would it be?” “I don’t quite know how to put this, so here it goes: You do not desire to inflict harm on the tributes that will be facing us once we get into the arena.” “Precisely.” “Okay. Given that, why did you volunteer?” "You tell me something, Floyd. I wish to know, why do you think one volunteers? You seem smart enough. I'm sure you'll have the answer for my question." "Well, we're Careers." (silence) "We are expected to display our merit and bring pride to our Districts from an early age. By volunteering, we are not just proving our worth, but exhibiting it to not just our District, but to the entire nation as well. We are expected to preserve our power by letting everyone know we, and most importantly, our District, is the absolute best." "Interesting." "But you did not answer my question, Marlo. I truly do not believe that you volunteered simply for the purpose of bathing in glory and appearing strong. You do not strike me as that type of person." "That's because I am far from that. From an early age, I was tagged as weak, and was ridiculed and mocked by my own sister." "I'm sorry to hear that." "Don't be. I doesn't really matter right now. It seems as if that happened centuries ago." "Okay. I'm glad to know you feel like that." "And so am I. I do have some concerns about you, though, Floyd." ". . ." "We've been in the same class ever since we were kids, and you never approached me. Why did you suddenly get so interested about my problems?" "About that, I wasn't really outgoing back then. However, I do feel bad about it." "Don't be. I was merely making an observation." "Good to know." "Yeah. Nevertheless, I have recently polished my skills, and have started to think not just like a fighter, but a survivalist as well." "That's really impressive. Is that why you decided to volunteer? You think you're ready for the upcoming trials?" "No, Floyd, that that is not the reason why I volunteered." "Really? How so?" "In the heat of the moment, I do admit that my midset was leaning for that type of thinking, but my goals are far from that. I do desire to win, as you do. But not for my District, let alone for my family, that mistreated and shunned me for years. If I am to win, it will be for myself." "Well, thank you for your time. It's getting late. I suppose I should head over to my bedroom to catch some sleep." "Very well. Good, night, Floyd." (Pause) "Good night, Marlo."